packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacksonville Jaguars
NFL |conference = AFC |division = AFC South |founded = 1995 |stadium = TIAA Bank Field |city = Jacksonville, Florida |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |field = |championships = 0 |championships_years = None |super_bowls = 0 |super_bowls_years = None |conf_champs = 0 |conf_champs_years = None |div_champs = 3 |div_champs_years = 1998 • 1999 • 2017 |typen = 2 |type1 = Jaguars |type2 = Gold }} The Jacksonville Jaguars are a professional football team located in Jacksonville, Florida. They are members of the National Football League (NFL) as part of the American Football Conference (AFC) in the AFC South division. The Jaguars, along with the Carolina Panthers, joined the NFL as an expansion team in 1995. The club has played all of its home games at TIAA Bank Field (despite several name changes), which is near the St. Johns River. Jacksonville joins the Green Bay Packers as the only teams to represent its city as NFL-exclusive among the "big four" sports leagues. In head-to-head contests, the Packers and Jaguars are tied, 2-2. Team history 'Founding' In 1991, the National Football League (NFL) made a decision to expand the league by two teams, which would be in place for the 1995 season. Five potential cities were nominated, with Jacksonville considered a dark horse due to the two NFL teams already in the state of Florida and the popularity of college football in the region. An ownership group led by J. Wayne Weaver collectively coined the team as the "Jacksonville Jaguars". On November 30, 1993, Jacksonville was announced as the winning NFL franchise. In 1995, along with the Carolina Panthers, the Jacksonville Jaguars entered the NFL as the first expansion teams in almost 20 years. The Jaguars finished their inaugural season with a record of 4–12. During this inaugural season, many of the players who would lead Jacksonville to early successes began establishing themselves, such as quarterback Mark Brunell, who was obtained in a trade with the Green Bay Packers after backing-up Brett Favre for several years. 'Membership' |} 'Achievements' |} Rivalry The Green Bay Packers first played the Jacksonville Jaguars at Jacksonville Municipal Stadium in the team's fourth-ever NFL game on ESPN Sunday Night Football on September 24, 1995. In a contest between future-Hall of Famer Brett Favre and former back-up, Mark Brunell, Favre outdueled his former protege by completing 20 of 30 passes for 202 yards and two touchdown passes to gain the victory, 24-14. The teams would meet again five years later in 2001, with Favre and Brunell behind center again. After the Jaguars had leapt out to a 21-7 lead, Favre and the Packers came back to tie the game. In the fourth quarter, Favre led a game-winning drive, scoring with a 6-yard touchdown run to take the game, 28-21. In 2004, the Jaguars visited Lambeau Field for the first time. Despite the frigid -12 wind chill, the Jaguars took advantage of five Green Bay turnovers (including three Brett Favre interceptions) to win the game. In 2008, Aaron Rodgers made his first appearance after replacing Favre as the Packers quarterback. With both teams eliminated from the playoffs, the Jaguars rallied from a 16-14 deficit to win the game, thanks to a 2-yard Maurice Jones-Drew rushing touchdown. |- | align="center" | |} :Note: All Jacksonville home games have been played at the same stadium. Currently named EverBank Field since 2010, the stadium was known as Jacksonville Municipal Stadium from 1995–1996 and 2007–2009, then Alltel Stadium from 1997-2006. External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Jacksonville Jaguars franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Jacksonville Jaguars page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Jacksonville Jaguars logos *http://www.gridiron-uniforms.com/GUD/controller/controller.php?action=main Category:National Football League teams Category:AFC Central Division Teams Category:AFC South Division Teams Category:AFC Central Category:AFC South